


Sequence

by SoulStealer1987



Series: Starchasers [6]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Ergo Glast is currently in denial of the fact that he's accidentally adopted said walking disaster, Gen, ft. Logan, just a quick thing I found on my phone and thought I'd share with y'all, they're a walking disaster, this is Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulStealer1987/pseuds/SoulStealer1987
Summary: Spoilers for The Second Dream, Apostasy Prologue. The Glast Gambit is hinted at.Ergo Glast may or may not have accidentally adopted one of the snarkiest Tenno around. And by that, he means of course he hasn't, they don't need adopting and the rest of the Perrin Sequence needs to shut up.





	Sequence

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly the Apostasy Prologue spoilers are barely even there but better safe than sorry. Glast Gambit is just offhandedly mentioned and there's not even any spoilers.

The Tenno, as a general rule, are fairly secretive about who and what they truly are. Ergo Glast considers himself lucky that this particular one trusts him enough to appear in the flesh, and not just by proxy of a Warframe.

Admittedly, he has always had a hard time connecting names to Warframes, and this one is no exception to that rule. Considering Vesper’s usual choice in frames—Nidus, for instance, tends to put everyone on edge for obvious reasons—one would think that their true form would look unsettling at the very least, if not downright nightmare-inducing.

Not that long ago, if you had told Glast that this was _Vesper_ , he would have raised an eyebrow at best and completely dismissed it at worst. In their true form, Logan is tiny even without being compared to their Warframe, with sparkling blue eyes and scruffy hair so dark it’s almost comparable to starless space.

Logan is young. _Impossibly_ young. They’ve told him that they’re one of the youngest, but—they can’t be older than fourteen at most, and that’s being generous. Glast would guess twelve. And of course they set off all kinds of paternal instincts Glast didn’t think he had and certainly didn’t want from the moment they showed their true face shortly after the… business, with Anyo and Mycona.

He could almost believe that they’re a normal child if not for the particularly obvious, neon blue scarring running from their chin all the way down their neck. That, incidentally, is likely why they typically have it covered in public with a much darker blue scarf.

The scarf is off now, wrapped around one of their arms as they lean against one of the walls, eyes closed and to all appearances, fast asleep. Both of those things speak volumes of how comfortable Logan must be here, although he supposes working together for long enough does tend to endear people to each other. And it likely helps that the Sequence’s room in the Relay is nearly deserted right now.

Even with their scarring, they look so small and harmless that Glast periodically has to remind himself that this child is, in fact, a Tenno and is more than capable of handling themself.

“Hey, Glast,” they say, and Glast absolutely doesn’t imagine the wry smirk that they give him as their eyes fly open. “Thought I was asleep?”

“I’m not going to dignify that with an answer,” Glast replies, which is an answer in itself. “Anything in particular you need, or…?” He gestures to the rest of the place, deserted except for the guards outside currently.

“As fun as it would be to take a nap,” Logan says, getting to their feet, “if you’ve got anything you need doing, I can handle it.” They look at him, raise an eyebrow questioningly. “I don’t exactly have anything else to do at the moment.”

Indeed, in recent times they have been showing up more and more frequently, to the point where some of the lower-ranking operatives have been making jokes about them being someone’s kid. Which—well, until they start assuming they’re _his_ kid. Then they’ll have a problem.

Glast wouldn’t put any money on it personally, but he’s heard rumors lately, whispers that the mysterious Lotus, the leader of the Tenno, the creator of the Relays, has disappeared. If that is in fact the case, Glast supposes he should be glad this one spends their time supporting the Perrin Sequence.

And, in all honesty, he has almost grown to enjoy their presence. Statistically speaking, spending any significant amount of time interacting with someone tends to increase the chance of friendship at least, and it goes both ways.

Something pings on his datapad, and as he views the alert, Glast mutters something that’s certainly not child appropriate under his breath. Evidently it’s not quiet enough, as it gets Logan’s attention.

“I’m going to assume that means I’ve got a job,” they say, grinning. And—yes, come to think of it, Glast _can_ see how this is Vesper, if he looks hard enough. In the slightly devilish grin, and the ready-to-go way they’re standing, and especially the look in their eyes.

“You assume correct,” Glast says briskly, tapping to send the coordinates to the Tenno Vesper. “One of our best operatives has been captured and transported to a Corpus prison on Pluto. Needless to say, she’ll be executed soon unless you can get her out first. Believe you can handle it?”

Logan nods, wraps their scarf around their neck and tugs it up to hide the bottom half of their face before speaking again. “Definitely,” they say, their voice muffled. “Send me the coordinates and I’ll get on it.”

“Your Cephalon should have already received them.”

They laugh, give him a quick, two-finger salute—and then they’re gone in a flash of electric blue, back to wherever they left their Warframe but certainly not here. Perhaps even back on their ship. Which is… probably for the best, considering that they use Nidus more frequently than any other Glast has seen.

In the case of Nidus, it likely is for the best to avoid tripping the Relay’s Infestations scanners. Steel Meridian is testy enough with both of them as is.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Ergo Glast: Don't talk to me or my kid ever again.~~
> 
> Okay okay so, personally? In-game, Glast hates me lmao and has since long before I did the Glast Gambit. Which was kind of hilarious when I went through the quest. Same went for New Loka, actually, but the difference is that I actually like Glast. His deathsquads are nice affinity fodder. And anyway, I had a very, very hard time choosing between Perrin and the Meridian when I first got into Syndicates--I'm pretty sure I chose right for the Tenno I actually play in-game ~~who hasn't actually appeared in any of my fics on here so far whoops~~ but dang. If I could be friends with both Perrin Sequence and Steel Meridian at the same time I'd be happy. :< Oh well.


End file.
